dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin
A Coin is an iconic item from the Koopa series, and has been used in various mainstream Mario titles, and has been around for as long as Koopa Troopa and Dry Bones has existed in Super Koopa Bros. onward, and remains to be a staple in history as one of the first collectable items in video games. In other Koopa related titles, such as the Dry Bones Kart series, it starts in the first game Super Dry Bones Kart and being removed in Dry Bones Kart 64, and then brought back and taken out in numerous titles, including the latest game, Dry Bones Kart 8. 'History' ''Dry Bones Kart'' series ''Super Dry Bones Kart'' In Super Dry Bones Kart, Coins are found at each course. Collecting them makes the Karts' top speed faster. When a player jostles another driver, gets hit by an item such as a Red or Green Shell, or falls off the course, the player loses Coins. Jostling a driver or falling without having any Coins results in sliding. There is an item providing the player with two extra Coins. ''Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit'' In Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit, coins have the same function as the ones in Super Dry Bones Kart, but without the extra-coin item. There is an option in this game to remove the coins. There are 72 coins scattered in every track. ''Dry Bones Kart DS'' In Dry Bones Kart DS, coins are present only in Mission Mode, where players have missions to get all the coins in a course. They are varied and they can be formed either in a pattern in a battle course or a single line in a race. A boss fight that involves King Boo also involves players collecting coins while the players avoids King Boo. ''Dry Bones Kart Wii'' Dry Bones Kart Wii also has Coins during the all new Coin Runners battle game. Players collect them by driving into them, but if they get hit by an item, the players lose coins. The team who has the most coins after the three minutes are up wins. In various tournaments, players can collect the set amount to finish the mission. ''Dry Bones Kart 7'' In Dry Bones Kart 7, Coins make a similar appearance as they did in Super Dry Bones Kart and Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit. Up to ten Coins can be collected for maximum speed. Also, collecting Coins during races allows players to unlock kart parts for their vehicle. Unlike the other two games, however, Coins collected will respawn on the track seconds later. Racers hit with an item will cause three of their Coins to fall onto the track, allowing other racers to collect them. The Coin Runners battle game also returns, but this time the time limit is two minutes and they can be battled by themselves. Collecting a coin causes a very small speed boost and like Super Mario Kart, they improve a Kart's top speed. ''Dry Bones Kart 8'' / Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe Coins return in Dry Bones Kart 8 and Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe, serving the same purpose as in Dry Bones Kart 7, being collectibles on the track that also raise the player's top speed. Like in Dry Bones Kart Wii, the player can hold any amount of coins they want. Vehicle parts are unlocked by collecting coins from races, Time Trials, online races, and battles. Coins collected by additional players are counted (only in the original game). Coins will count towards the player's coin total only for completed matches -- if the player collects coins then quits during a match, the coins from that race will not be added to their coin total. In Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe, Coins are also made an item obtainable from Item Boxes, an item not seen since Super Dry Bones Kart. It has the same functionality as in Super Mario Kart, giving the player an additional two coins. Due to an update in October 2017, it is now possible to view the exact number of coins collected through matches. Category:Items Category:Standard Items Category:Super Dry Bones Kart Items Category:Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe Items